


Lift

by Ashush



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Karma thinks Manami needs a break.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Lift

“B-But my papers!”

Karma grins and lifts Manami up, his grip on her waist, then basically carries her over his shoulder.

“You’re still so easy to carry, Manami.”

Manami gives up trying to get her paperwork done but smacks Karma’s shoulder anyway.

“I’m supposed to pass that by Monday..”

“Nee, Manami, that’s still 3 days away. Take a break~”

She whines about how much time it would take her to research the items that she could reference in her files.

But he won’t listen. He knows she needs a break sooner or later.

He hears her murmur quietly.

“Says the Bureaucrat who never..”

She stays silent and dies down.

He could feel the mood tense around them.

“I’ll try to get a break.”

“I-I’m sorry..”

“Yeah.”

He cheers up almost instantly and presses a short peck on her forehead before settling her down on the floor.

“Let’s go get lunch!”

“Well..”

She didn’t want to remove the smile on his face as he stares down at her.

“Okay.”


End file.
